


[马艾]坠入大海

by Frans_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frans_L/pseuds/Frans_L
Summary: 原作向，关于莫比迪克号为什么是鲸的形状。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	[马艾]坠入大海

01

“莫比迪克号为什么是鲸的造型？”马尔科问萨奇。  
萨奇惊讶地看了他一眼，“这我怎么知道，你不是比我先上船的吗？你什么时候开始关注这种事情了——不如去问老爹。”说完他忽然反应过来，暧昧地笑了笑，用手肘碰了碰马尔科的胳膊，“啊，是艾斯那小子问的吧？”  
马尔科没有理他。

艾斯总是有很多问题，作为年长的情人，马尔科不确定自己是否有义务回答他。  
他们第一次做爱纯属意外，但并不奇怪。他们并不怎么健康的关系从性爱开始。这在缺少女人的大海上并不少见。如果被萨奇他们知道了，估计也只会毫不在乎地调笑一句“马尔科寂寞了”——但事实上，整件事都是萨奇出的馊主意。  
那天是这样的，艾斯问马尔科，男人之间也可以做吗？  
马尔科被他直白的话语给惊了一下，他沉默了片刻，出乎自己意料地回答道：“可以啊……难道你要试试吗？”  
于是他们就试了。  
马尔科不知道艾斯为什么忽然有了这样一个想法，他应当拒绝，可是艾斯看上去很认真。他知道艾斯固执起来，自己是阻止不了他的。所以他只是等艾斯知难而退。  
他做着自己该做的事，什么都没问。他没问艾斯是不是喜欢男人，也没问他为什么选择了自己，他只是有些惊讶于艾斯愿意做被进入的那一方。青年被进入时看上去很难受。马尔科停下动作。  
“到这里就可以了。”  
“没事，”艾斯说，他抬起埋在枕头中的脑袋，额头上有些红痕，“我不在乎那些——”尾音消失在马尔科冲撞的动作中了。艾斯发出压抑的小声的闷哼。他的半张脸埋在枕头中，剩下那半露出来的侧脸在烛光下有种迷蒙的残酷的美感。马尔科撩起他湿漉漉的刘海，轻轻地吻了一下他的额头。  
“如果可以……”马尔科听到艾斯断断续续地说，“我希望一辈子都这么过去。”  
他没有问艾斯是指什么，有些东西不需要那么明确的答案。

后来他们确定了关系，马尔科问艾斯刚开始是怎么回事。  
艾斯笑得毫无阴霾，“萨奇说的，”他用小指勾了勾马尔科的掌心，“他说这样你会更喜欢我。”

萨奇死后大家将他的尸体火化，骨灰抛洒大海。这是萨奇在闲聊时提到过的他认为最体面的葬礼。比斯塔说这是男人的浪漫。他总有很多奇奇怪怪的浪漫，比如打斗时忽然飘出来的花瓣，总是会惹来同伴无恶意的调侃。但这次没有一个人反对他的话。  
生于大海，死于大海。  
萨奇在一个晴朗的日子回归大海的怀抱。  
艾斯站在稍微后边的地方。他在莫比迪克号上并不是身量出众的那一类人，前面的两排人将阳光遮住了大半，他只能通过肩膀之间的缝隙看到粼粼的海面。以藏唱了一支故乡的歌，很是缠绵缓慢的调子，很温和，又有一点的悲伤。声音拔高的时候，海浪忽然也蹿了上来，像是一种无声的回应。马尔科的手掌不知道什么时候搭在了艾斯的肩膀上。他们都没有说话。  
马尔科觉得自己清醒地在做一场荒诞的梦，他站在甲板上，却感觉自己在不停地下坠、下坠，直至海底深处。海水将他淹没了。  
艾斯回过头看了他一眼，那一种愤怒到冷静的表情，马尔科从他的眼中看到了不可置信的愤怒的火焰。马尔科知道他要去做什么了。艾斯比任何人都珍重这一切，他也比任何人都不能接受有人破坏这一切。  
他拦不住他。就像之前的任何一次一样，他拦不住他。  
后来他想这是否是他一生的错误。

02

“以藏，”马尔科说，“你知道为什么莫比迪克号是鲸的形状吗？”  
以藏抱臂看着他，“我上船比你晚很多。”他这样说道。  
“这也是。”  
“所以，”以藏问，“是为什么？”  
马尔科说：“我也不知道。”

守着村庄的生活很平和。虽然马尔科一直在提醒自己要提防那随时会过来的敌人，但是在这样的环境中，他还是忍不住松懈了些。  
他翻箱倒柜给来访的以藏找了些吃的。  
“你的厨艺进步了些。”以藏说。事实上马尔科原来并不会做饭，也许会一些简单的烧烤。  
“味道应该还不错。”马尔科说，“当然比不上船上的厨师。”  
说完这话他又陷入了一些莫名其妙的思索中去。以藏盯着他的胡茬和眼镜，忽然说道：“你老了。”  
马尔科知道他的话是什么意思。只有衰老的家伙才会不停地后悔以前做过的事情。他没有反驳以藏的话，只是捏了捏的鼻梁。他确实不年轻了，他不是那种充满活力和干劲的年轻人了——他现在正处于巅峰和衰弱之间的年纪。  
以藏曾多次来扫墓。马尔科曾在远处的山坡上看着他。他们有那种默契，不会在某些时候打扰到对方。以藏曾考虑给萨奇在这里立一个衣冠冢，和艾斯，和老爹一起。但是最终他还是放弃了这个想法。他跟马尔科说，这可能是有些幼稚的想法——但是他确实觉得在大海上，那家伙会更自由。他说墓碑有时候会像个束缚，无论是对活人，还是对死人。  
以藏是来得比较频繁的那类人，但他和其他人一样，总是不会在这里过夜。他们有时候会惊奇地盯着马尔科给村庄里的老人家治疗，感慨自己当年怎么就没有受到这么温和的待遇。马尔科对此不置可否。他们在夜幕降临的时候围在马尔科的小屋前喝酒烤肉，又在黎明到来前匆匆离开。  
“以藏，你有想过自己会怎么死吗？”马尔科问。这个问题没有其他含义，只是单纯地好奇地发问。  
“不吉利的问题。”以藏评价道。  
他们在莫比迪克号上从不说类似的话题。因为每一个人都清楚地知道自己会死于战斗。以藏敲了敲烟枪——他最近有些迷恋故乡的烟。他没有回答。  
马尔科找出一卷报纸，坐在一边浏览，等了片刻，再把已经空的碗碟收拾好。  
“大海很美，”大拇指摩挲着枪柄，以藏忽然说，“死在那里不亏。”

03

“老爹，”马尔科放下厚厚的一叠报告，“当初为什么要把莫比迪克号设计成现在这个样子？”  
白胡子豪爽地笑了几声，反问道：“这样不好吗？”  
“倒也不是说不好，”他说，“我只是好奇。”  
“没什么特别的原因，”白胡子说，“只是这样而已。”  
马尔科没有继续问。白胡子却忽然问道：“你和艾斯那小子是怎么回事？”  
马尔科说：“就那样，您不是已经知道了吗？”  
白胡子忽然爆发一阵大笑，“你很喜欢那个小子嘛！”  
“是啊是啊，”马尔科毫无诚意地敷衍道，“我要念报告了。”

莫比迪克号每隔一段时间就会停下补充物资。作为一番队队长，马尔科大多数时候留在船上。但这次他被其他队长怂恿着，带着二番队队长下了船。  
“好好玩，明天再回来。”萨奇不知道什么时候叼了根狗尾巴草，靠在船上对他们挥了挥手。乔兹面无表情地点了点头。马尔科拉着一脸兴奋的艾斯，无奈地朝城镇走去。  
这是他所去过的无数岛屿中很平凡的一个。  
“我好几年前来过这里，”他对艾斯说，“除了建筑特别一点，和之前几个岛没有什么区别。”  
他们放眼望去，都是高耸的尖顶的房屋。窗户上围着铁栅栏，却挂了几盏彩色的灯。  
艾斯抓了抓头发，“看上去挺有趣的。”  
马尔科带着艾斯去吃饭，路上遇到买玫瑰花的女孩。艾斯从马尔科的口袋里掏出钱买了一支，对着马尔科看了半天也没有找到可以别玫瑰花的地方。犹豫之间，马尔科从他的手上拿过了玫瑰花，别在了他的帽檐上。  
“哪有把花顶脑袋上的。”艾斯说，“只有路飞才会那么做。”  
“入乡随俗，”马尔科说，他又问，“路飞是你的弟弟？”  
艾斯点了点头，解释道：“他给自己做过花环。”  
马尔科想象小时候的艾斯头顶花环，笑得一脸灿烂。  
“你小时候也那么笑吗？”  
“不，”艾斯将帽檐往下拉了拉，遮住了自己的神情，“我小时候不怎么笑。”

他们在岛上闲逛，傍晚的时候找了一家旅馆。艾斯坚持要了最高的那个房间。天幕渐黑的时候，烟花在他们脚下绽放。艾斯不知道什么时候跳上无比接近天花板的窗户，蹲在窗沿上试图去够旁边挂着的那盏小灯。月光打在他赤裸的上身上，像披了一层纱。他被月光照到的那一面侧脸显得很苍白。马尔科点了一支烟，眯着眼看了会儿，对艾斯说道：“我总算知道他们为什么要做修铁窗这样多此一举的事情了。”  
艾斯从上面跳下来，赤着脚在柔软的地毯上踩来踩去。  
“今天过得很快，好像什么都没做。”他说。  
“如果你想的话，现在可以做。”  
“那样也行，”艾斯在马尔科面前盘腿坐下，“喂马尔科，你有家人吗？”  
马尔科学着他的样子坐下，“船上的大家不是吗？”  
“当然是，但我的意思是，有血缘的那种，父母啊，兄弟姐妹之类的。”  
马尔科说：“父母的话，肯定是有的，兄弟姐妹的话，应该没有吧。”  
艾斯问：“你说得也太不确定了吧？”  
“这也是没办法的，上船前的事情我记不太清了。”马尔科说，“如果是我的话，在陆地上应该是没有什么牵挂了——如果有在意的人在陆地上，总是会忍不住想回去看看他的。”  
马尔科有些惊讶，他想自己原来已经在莫比迪克号上待了快三十年了。而他从来没有这样的自觉。他总觉得时间过得很慢，在船上的每一天都不一样，但是好像又都一样，以至于他都有了某种错觉，仿佛时间就这么凝固了，他会一直待在船上，莫比迪克号会一直在大海上飘荡。  
艾斯犹豫地说：“我没想过这些……马尔科，你喜欢我吗？”  
“为什么忽然这么问。”马尔科冷静地说。  
“我们这么做，难道不是因为喜欢吗？”  
“海上总是有很多种复杂又简单的关系的。”马尔科说。  
艾斯站起来，摘了帽子，连带着那朵玫瑰放在一旁，在马尔科的面前脱起了衣服。他本来也就只穿了一条裤子，一下就赤裸了。  
“我觉得没那么复杂。”艾斯说。  
马尔科叹了口气，他说：“你应该没有这么在乎吧——我是说这种方面的在乎。我跟船上的其他人没有很大的区别吧？最多就是跟你熟一点。”  
“没有，”艾斯认真地说，“你对我是不一样的。我很希望你看着我，马尔科，你抬头看着我的眼睛，你难道不想看着我吗？”  
马尔科抓住艾斯的脚腕，艾斯配合地跌进了柔软的被褥中。马尔科伏在他的身上，他们的鼻尖只差一个拳头的距离。  
“这套是谁教你的，”他问，“又是萨奇吗？”  
艾斯咧开嘴，有些得意洋洋地说：“他自己都还是单身。这是我自己想的。”  
马尔科再次叹了口气，他低下头，吻了吻艾斯脸上的雀斑。败给你了，他想。  
“好吧，我爱你。”  
艾斯眨了眨眼，他被马尔科抓住了一只手腕，毫不遮掩地袒露自己漂亮的年轻的躯体。马尔科的手指进入的时候，艾斯的呼吸骤然变得沉重。在漫长的准备中，他忽然问道：“马尔科，你想过自己会怎么死吗？”  
现在不是谈论这个话题的好时候。但艾斯确实养成了在做爱的时候谈论这些的习惯。马尔科猜测做爱会让他放松——在最不设防的时候说自己平时羞于提起的话。  
马尔科拿出了自己的手指，性器一点点开拓着甬道。  
“这是个愚蠢的问题。”艾斯自我评价道，他抓住马尔科的手臂，直立起上半身，额头磕在马尔科的肩膀上。这个动作让马尔科进得更深了。他不得不一手环住艾斯的背，轻轻地拍了拍，一手扶起艾斯的脑袋。可是艾斯对他笑了笑，猛地咬住了他的肩膀，只留下一头柔软的黑发对着他。马尔科确定那一眼他看到青年带着欢愉和痛苦的脸上认真的眼神。  
“我不知道。”马尔科坦然道，他双手抱着艾斯，艾斯坐到了他的腿上。他们赤裸的胸膛紧紧贴着，距离在一分一毫变得更近，直到毫无空隙。  
“我没想过，但是，”马尔科说，他笑了一下，“做海贼应该会死在战斗中。”  
“我以前遇到一个家伙，”艾斯的声音含糊，“他说想退休之后找个岛老死——不过我嘲笑了他海贼是不能退休的。”  
“啊啊，老了之后想要隐居也是可以理解的嘛。”  
“不觉得，”艾斯说，“显然这不会有好下场。”  
马尔科捋了一把他的头发，“活到战斗的最后一刻？”  
“我以前想过——”他说，“我一人出海的时候想过，等我很老的时候，连桨都划不动了，就躺在小船上随着海水漂，等哪一天遇到暴风海啸，我就可以死了。”  
“海水可不会让你舒服。”马尔科的五指插入艾斯的头发间。  
“那个时候我还没吃恶魔果实，”艾斯说，“现在的话，只有等我死的时候才能触碰大海。”  
马尔科沉默了一下，“你现在还在想吗？”  
艾斯笑嘻嘻地抬起头，在马尔科肩上留下一个深深的咬痕。  
“现在不知道了，”他说，“说实话，偶尔会觉得一点也不想死。虽然可以去死，但是——”  
他的话截然而至——马尔科吻住了他，将他推倒在柔软的被子中。  
“喂喂，让人把话说完——”  
马尔科抓住艾斯的手腕，手肘抵在床上，将他包裹住了。  
“所以你还要说什么，”马尔科的眼睛睁大了些，“你现在在想怎么死吗？”  
艾斯的笑容凝固了一瞬。  
“没有，”他轻声说，“我觉得这样很好。”  
一阵夜风刮进来，玫瑰坠到地毯上，发出细不可闻的沉闷的响声。

他们做到了很晚，结束后马尔科拉着艾斯去清洗。艾斯已经懒得穿衣服，直接躺到了床上。马尔科穿了裤子，光着上身开始翻旅店提供的报纸。  
外面的烟火声越来越弱，已经要消失了。艾斯才发现自己习惯不了这里的房屋设计。月光从没有窗帘的高高的窗户透进来，恰好照在躺在床上的他的身上，而周围一片黑沉。他感觉自己像一尾蹿上了甲板的鱼，无法呼吸。马尔科坐在床边的椅子上看报纸。艾斯忽然说：“马尔科。”  
马尔科“嗯”了一声。  
艾斯翻了个身，盯着马尔斯看。  
“你不觉得无聊吗？”  
马尔科说：“你还是赶紧睡觉吧。”  
“我不困。这里简直像是监狱。”  
马尔科放下报纸，屈起手指弹了一下艾斯的额头，“我想你还没进过监狱——下次你不在吃饭的时候睡着了会更有说服力。”  
“这是两码事，”艾斯嘟囔了一下，“我只是偶尔这样而已。”  
他翻了个身，又突发奇想问道：“莫比迪克号为什么要做成鲸鱼的模样啊马尔科？你变成鸟后会想吃虫子吗？还是说你会像海鸥一样吃鱼——不对海鸥是不是还会吃其他的？我很无聊，你倒是说句话啊马尔科……”  
他的抱怨和提问都没有收到什么回复，马尔科知道他的秉性。果不其然，艾斯很快就睡着了，发出了轻微的鼾声。马尔科坐在椅子上抽烟，盯着那扇过高的窗户，时不时抖一下烟灰。他没跟艾斯说，他也不太适应这里的环境。这里和他在莫比迪克号上的房间相差太远。在这里，他不能一打开门就感受海风，不能在睡梦中听到海浪翻滚的声音。

04

村庄里的人都不太知道白胡子海贼团，自然更没有听说过莫比迪克号，但是有孩子会好奇地询问马尔科，问这个来自海上的客人，鲸鱼是什么样子？  
马尔科没有带他以前在莫比迪克号的那些藏书——它们现在大多掉进海里去了——只好用树枝在泥土上画。模仿对擅长画航海图的他来说十分容易。只是树枝落在泥土上的那个瞬间，他想不起真正的鲸鱼是什么样子了。他想起的只有莫比迪克号。  
“大概是这样吧。”他对那些孩子说。  
“很酷啊！”  
“是啊，”他也跟着笑起来，“世界上最酷的船就是鲸的模样。”  
他跟那些孩子说关于鲸鱼的一些知识，比如鲸鱼不是鱼类这样的事。孩子们听得很认真，但最关注的还是他提了一句的鲸鱼模样的船。他们问：“在哪里能够见到那样的船？我们有机会见到吗？”  
“有机会会见到的，”马尔科说，“那艘船哪里都会去。”

免费给人看病的马尔科很受当地人的欢迎。被马尔科治疗的村民有时候会用食物特产来表达自己的感激。这天有人送来了一壶自家酿的酒。清澈的烈酒被装在破旧的酒壶里。马尔科就着它吃了三条腌制的鱼。鱼腌得有些咸，他的厨艺还有待进步。咀嚼间，他好像听到有人在同他说：“鸟果然是喜欢吃鱼的。”  
这晚他睡得不是很安稳，隐约听到海浪扑打的声音，鲸空灵的声音从海面上蜿蜒而过，惊起浪花。半梦半醒中他看到一片深蓝，一条巨大的鲸从他的头顶划过，鱼鳍搅动海水。他陷在并不柔软的珊瑚丛中，像陷在泥沼中。  
他坠入大海。


End file.
